O Caso do Cadarço Perdido
by Lyring
Summary: James fará de tudo para recuperar o cadarço de Peter, ainda que isto inclua invadir a Área Proibida.


**O Caso do Cadarço Perdido**

James costumava ir a um parquinho próximo a sua casa todos os dias e se balançar. Ele gostava de balanços. Achava que, se conseguisse tomar um impulso muito forte, voaria tanto que poderia tocar o céu e sentir as nuvens com as suas mãos. Talvez, ele pudesse até mesmo tirar um pedacinho de uma para levá-lo de presente para os seus pais.

James costumava gostar de liderar. Ele tinha os seus amigos — Sirius, Peter e Remus — e gostava de liderar as mais variadas missões de descobrimento do pequeno grupo. No dia em questão, James liderara uma missão em busca de um cadarço perdido.

"Não se preocupe, Peter," ele dizia confortadoramente para o amigo. "Nós acharemos o seu cadarço mais uma vez."

"Você se lembra da última vez que o usou?" Remus indagou, colocando de lado a sua pequena revista de gibis.

"Eu me lembro que estava vindo para cá, então, eu os retirei, porque eles estavam me machucando."

"Você retirou os cadarços de seu sapato?" Sirius comentou debochadamente. "Bem, e não é atoa que você os perdeu."

Remus lançou um olhar feio — o mais feio que uma criança de oito anos aborrecida é capaz de fazer — para Sirius.

"Então," James dissera autoritariamente. "O mais importante é que nós acharemos o seu cadarço, Peter. Não se preocupe," ele deu tapinhas nas costas do garoto, e se virou para os dois restantes. "Nós teremos que nos dividir. O parquinho é grande demais e o cadarço é pequeno. Ele pode estar em qualquer lugar daqui."

"Bela observação," Sirius comentou mais uma vez.

Remus deu um cutucão nas costelas de Sirius. "O que você sugere, James?"

"Venham aqui," o garotinho de óculos fez um sinal para que o restante se aproximasse dele. "Sirius, você olha nos balanços. Remus, você olha no escorregador. Peter, olhe na caixinha de areia."

"Quem irá olhar a Área Proibida?" Remus perguntou.

"Meninos," James erguera o queixo e estufara o peito. "Essa é uma missão a altura do líder da equipe. Eu olharei a Área Proibida."

Peter o olhou com olhos grandes e cheios de admiração.

"Boa sorte, James," eles disseram.

Os quatro se dividiram.

A Área Proibida era, basicamente, onde as meninas costumavam ficar. Nenhum garoto era corajoso o suficiente para atravessar a linha invisível que os dividia, porque todo o lugar era feminino demais para ser suportável. As meninas eram, na maior parte, meio metidas a mulheres e gostavam de fingir que estavam em suas casas, cozinhando para as suas bonecas e as tratando como suas filhas.

Nenhum garoto era capaz de entender isso. James também não. Mas, tomado por uma avassaladora onda de coragem, ele atravessou a barreira e adentrou o novo mundo.

James sabia que tinha de ser rápido. Ser encontrado no local por alguma menina traria sérios problemas, e ele definitivamente não estava preparado para ser convidado para brincar de boneca mais uma vez. Não. Ele já sofrera muito quando fora obrigado por sua mãe a brincar com a filha da vizinha, porque supostamente tinha sido mal educado ao negar o pedido da menina e não era daquela maneira que se devia tratar uma dama.

O mais importante é que, naquele instante, ele conseguira superar os seus traumas e estava adentrando mais uma vez o universo assustador das meninas. James começou a caminhar agilmente através da grande casinha de bonecas que ali existia. Ele tentou se esconder atrás da árvore mais próxima ao avistar uma menina, e ficou aliviado quando percebeu que ela não estava atrás dele, e sim recolhendo uma de suas bonecas. James deu um suspiro e estava pronto para retomar sua busca, até ser parado:

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ele estancou.

Era uma _garota_.

Ela iria convidá-lo para brincar de bonecas com ela.

Ele tinha de correr o mais rápido possível. Sem olhar para trás. Que o cadarço de Peter ficasse naquele território — ele já deveria estar contaminado e, certamente, a mãe de Peter não gostaria que o seu filho usasse algo tão sujo.

"Você é o James, não é?" a menina continuou a falar.

James tinha ficado curioso e, por um impulso, decidiu que talvez devesse virar. Apenas para ver o rosto dela. Talvez ela não quisesse obrigá-lo a brincar com ela.

"Como você sabe o meu nome?" ele questionou, se virando.

A menina possuía quase a mesma altura do que ele, com uma pele tão pálida que fazia com que ele se lembrasse do leite ou da neve caindo no Inverno. O cabelo dela era de um vermelho escuro, curto e enrolado nas pontas. Os olhos dela eram tão verdes que fazia com que James se lembrasse de uma pedra que ele vira no pescoço de sua mãe.

"É fácil," ela dissera, se aproximando dele, com a postura mais imponente que poderia ser feita por uma garota de oito anos. "Você é um daqueles garotos que acha que é o dono do parquinho."

"Eu não acho que sou o dono do parquinho," James retrucara.

"Sim, você acha."

Porém, James não estava mais prestando atenção ao que ela estava dizendo. Toda sua atenção estava voltada para algo que a garota segurava em suas mãos — era fino e um tanto acinzentado, de modo que o lembrava perfeitamente o cadarço que Peter usava.

Era o cadarço de Peter.

"O que você está fazendo com esse cadarço?" James questionou acusadoramente.

A garota olhou para o cadarço e deu de ombros, indiferente. "Eu o achei atrás de uma das árvores e estava o levando para o lixo neste momento," ela disse. "É seu?"

"Por que você estava levando o cadarço para o lixo? Você não pensou que poderia ser de alguém que está o procurando?"

"Existem milhões de cadarços no mundo."

"Mas esse é muito importante," ele retrucara mais uma vez.

"É seu?"

"Não, não é," ele disse. "Mas é de um dos meus amigos. Eu estava procurando."

"Bem," a garota esticara a mão com o cadarço para ele. "Você pode levá-lo de volta."

James pegou o cadarço com ferocidade e o enfiou em um dos bolsos de sua bermuda. "Eu me encarregarei de levar," James disse. "Qual é o seu nome?"

"Eu me chamo Lily."

"Lily," ele repetiu. "Você é aquela garota que quebrou meu recorde no balanço."

James conseguia reconhecê-la agora — Lily era uma das únicas garotas que deixara sua Área Proibida e fora para o mundo normal. Inclusive, ela conseguira quebrar o recorde de altura de James no balanço. A competição havia sido acirrada, e ele se decepcionara por ter perdido. Ainda mais, por ter perdido para uma menina.

"Sim, eu quebrei," ela confirmou orgulhosamente.

"Pois eu tenho certeza que você estava trapaceando."

"Eu não estava trapaceando!" ela retrucou, elevando um pouco o seu tom de voz. "Eu não tenho culpa se você não sabe perder."

"Eu sei perder sim," ele resmungou. "Mas só quando a vitória é justa."

"Minha vitória foi justa. Não existia uma maneira de trapacear em um balanço."

"O seu balanço deveria ser diferente do meu. Você colocou algo nele, não colocou?" o garotinho continuara a insistir. "O Sirius me disse que há uma maneira de trapacear."

"O tal Sirius não deve saber perder, também," ela dissera. "O meu balanço era igual ao seu."

"Não, não era. Eu aposto que o seu balanço era mais novo do que o meu."

Lily cruzou os braços. "Eu não vou ficar brigando sobre os balanços com você," disse.

"E por que nós dois não tentamos mais uma vez?" James propôs. "E, já que você tanto diz que não trapaceou, podemos usar os mesmos balanços de antes."

"Está bem," ela disse, após alguns instantes de hesitação.

Os dois marcharam silenciosamente até os balanços e, no meio do caminho, James já tinha até mesmo se esquecido de se esconder do restante das meninas, ou de que ele precisava entregar o cadarço novamente para Peter.

Ao chegarem, James fez questão de expulsão qualquer um que estivesse o usando e se posicionou exatamente no mesmo balanço da outra competição, enquanto Lily andava despreocupadamente na direção do seu.

"O que vocês dois estão fazendo?" Sirius indagou para James. "Você encontrou aquele cadarço?"

"Sim, ele está comigo," James respondeu. "Mas estamos no meio de uma competição de balanço agora. Eu tenho que vencer dessa vez."

"Aquela ruiva não está com cara de quem vai te deixar vencer, James," Sirius observou, recebendo em resposta um olhar feio de James. Sem dar importância, o rapaz se virou para Remus e sussurrou: "James está com os cadarços. Ele vai competir com a ruiva."

E a competição havia começado.

James tomou o maior impulso que as suas pernas lhe permitiam e se soltou, buscando mais uma vez alcançar o céu. Ele quase conseguira. Mas, ao tentar dar o seu segundo impulso, ele acabou por prender o seu tênis em algum ponto da grama, o lançando pra longe e fazendo com que seus joelhos se ralassem pelo impulso.

"James?" a pequena voz de Lily soou preocupada em seus ouvidos. "Você está bem?"

Não, ele não estava.

Os seus joelhos estavam doendo mais do que já haviam doído em sua vida, e ele ainda se sentia meio frustrado — não que ele entendesse — por não ter conseguido ganhar. Naquele instante, James sentia muita vontade de chorar. E de abraçar a sua mãe. Mas, é claro, ele não poderia demonstrar suas fraquezas.

James se recompôs. "Claro, claro," ele disse, se levantando lentamente do chão.

"Mas…" Lily disse ao ver os seus machucados sangrentos e sujos. "Você se machucou agora, James, tem certeza que…"

"Eu estou indo para casa," James se virou para os outros três meninos. Depois, retirou o cadarço de Peter do seu bolso, e entregou na mão do amigo. "Aqui está o cadarço."

"O-obrigado," Peter sussurrou.

James marchou, de olhos úmidos e com seus joelhos ardendo, na direção de sua casa. Ao chegar, a sua mãe perguntou que havia acontecido e começou, prontamente, a cuidar de suas feridas. Entretanto, quando James respondeu que se machucara em uma competição de balanços, parecia muito _pouco_ para o que ele realmente havia feito naquela tarde: ele havia aprendido que nunca deveria subestimar uma menina. Ainda mais, se a menina em questão se chamasse Lily.

* * *

**N/A:** A história foi feita para o Trikster, do projeto FTW do fórum seisvê.


End file.
